Temps de merde
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Y a tout qui se barre en couilles et toi t'es là, t'es là comme un con à regarder faire. T pour langage.


Diclaimer : Ni les personnages ni l'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

Temps de merde.

Y a tout qui se barre en couilles et toi t'es là, t'es là comme un con à regarder faire. À attendre tu-sais-pas-quoi pour te bouger le derche. C'était une putain de journée de merde, bordel. Il pleut comme c'est pas possible. Dans les films de merde que tu r'gardes pas, i's'passe des trucs tristes quand il pleut. Ou sinon y a un baiser. Pas d'chance, t'es tombé du côté trucs tristes. Mais tu r'gardes juste tout ça, tu bouges pas. Y a la pluie, qui te fait grelotter tellement fort que tes dents claquent et mordent tes joues et ta langue. Y a les voitures, dont les conducteurs crient et font trop de bruit et balancent l'eau des flaques sur ton pantalon. Y a les gens, qui te bousculent. Tout à l'heure, y en a même un qui t'a volé ton portefeuilles. Tu l'as senti. T'as laissé faire. Ta même pas été foutu d'bouger ton derche. Ou ta main. Ou tes lèvres.

Ça fait bien quatre heures que t'as pas bougé –sauf grelotté- t'en as pas marre ? Tu sais même pas, tu penses même pas. En vrai, ça fait bien trente ans qu't'as pas bougé. Pas bougé à l'intérieur. Ton corps pourrait bien se mouvoir que tu bougerais pas dedans. Tu peux courir tout c'que tu veux, t'avance pas, mon vieux. Limite, tu recules. T'es resté bloqué quelque part, vers 845. T'es resté bloqué sur le champ de bataille. Tes chaînes, c'est le sang sur tes main. Les barreaux de ta prison, c'est tes sourcils froncés et les blasons que tu gardes. Les murs, c'est ta bouche qui ne s'ouvre que pour laisser passer un peu de la merde de l'intérieur. Tu es ton propre gardien. Mais quelle merde, alors, d'être aussi borné, coincé dans le sang des autres, même pas que du sang humain et bordel c'est dégueulasse mais genre vraiment immonde et ça t'emmerde grave d'être aussi infoutu de te démerder de tout ça, pourtant le ménage, ça t'connaît. Mais pas dans c'cadre-là. Toi, c'qui t'connaît, c'est l'ménage dans les bases militaires abandonnées. Pas l'ménage qu'on fait tous les jours. Ça, limite, ça t'emmerde. Mais tu l'fait quand même. Putain d'maniaque que t'es.

Maniaque. Ouais maniaque, tu l'as toujours su, on te l'a toujours dit. Sur le front, les gens s'marraient à cause de ça. Toute ton équipe. Équipe de mon cul. Quand ils ont crevé, t'as pas bougé, encore. Ton derche il est bien infoutu d'se remuer quand il faut. T'as rien fait pour eux. T'as rien fait pour Petra. Tu l'savais qu'elle t'aimait à en crever, et au final peut-être c'est pour ça qu'elle est morte. Il te pleut sur la gueule et c'est dégueulasse, toute cette eau pleine de boue qui s'écrase sur tes joues, ta bouche, tes yeux, tes cils, et sur tes cheveux et –quel temps de merde. À en chialer. Mais bon, le ciel il pleure pour toi. Ou s'ça s'trouve, de tout là-haut, c'est tous ceux qu't'as laissé crever qui t'crachent à la gueule. Tous ceux qu't'as laissé derrière, ceux pour qui tu t'es pas retourné. Et bientôt, celui justement pour lequel tu te retournes pas, tu te bouges pas. Tu devrais, tu sais ? Ouais, tu sais. T'es pas psychotique. Mais tu bouges pas. Maniaque, ils l'ont toujours dit, et depuis qu'tout ça c'est fini, ça a à peine changé. Maniaco-dépressif. Le psy qui suit les anciens militaires t'a lâché ça, avec sa gueule de merde qu't'avais envie d'écraser sur son bureau tout aussi merdique. Il t'a donné des médocs, que t'as pas pris. Tu faisais des crises à la con, à force de gueuler t'avais juste envie de mourir, crever comme un chien, d'être mort là-bas tant qu't'étais pas malheureux, tant qu'tu savais pas qu'tu l'étais. Trop occupé pour penser à ça. Maniaque c'était suffisant, très légère névrose –homme-armée de mon cul. Et puis bordel, le ciel qu'arrête pas de te cracher dessus, ça t'emmerde mais grave.

Grave. C'est moche, comme mot. C'est un mot qu'il a as mal dit, quand ç'a été fini. Les titans morts, il est juste devenu un gamin normal. Il s'est mis à perler comme un gamin normal –mal. Pire que toi, sûrement, mais c'était pas ça, c'était pas lui. Eren, il était pas normal. Il est pas normal. Pas assez normal pour maintenant. Erwin non plus. C'était un militaire, d'où pouvait-il devenir un papa gâteux ? Il aurait pas dû avoir le droit. Hanji aurait pas dû avoir le droit de travailler dans un labo de recherches normal. Eren aurait pas dû avoir le droit de plus venir te voir. Mais tu lui en veux pas. C'est toi qu'as pas su évoluer, qu'es resté face à un titan. Et les autres, ils t'ont laissé. C'est normal. Et t'es pas en train d'te dire que tu voudrais évoluer, aussi. Et t'es pas en train d'avoir un mal de chien au cœur. Et t'es pas en train de commencer une crise en pleine rue. De crier , de frapper. De trembler et de t'arracher les cheveux. Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête. Tu cours.

Maintenant que ton foutu corps bouge, il court sous la pluie. Tu le sens même plus. Tu vois plus rien à cause de la pluie mais tu sais où tu vas. Tu dois y arriver vite. Dans vingt minutes, le dernier titan va être exécuté. Et alors, ce sera définitivement fini pour tout le monde. Et merde, bordel, ça te fais chier à un point pas possible. T'es resté coincé là-bas, les armes en main, avec lui. Mais maintenant on t'a retiré tes armes, et on te l'a pris, aussi. Presque un an de liberté, puis jeté en prison. Bientôt tué –tu veux même pas savoir comment. Et là tu cours. Tu vas entrer dans cette pièce, tout à fait théâtral, tu vas crier « stop », tu vas le défendre, dire tout ce que tu penses et même tu vas gueuler à tout le monde que tu l'aimes comme un fou, comme un soldat et comme personne. Tu vas prendre un ton plus posé, leur expliquer que tu es capable d'assumer son entière responsabilité, et que de toute façon vivre avec lui, ça te gêne pas parce que même s'il t'emmerde souvent, même si ça te fais chier de t'occuper d'un gosse, merde, tu l'aimes. Et puis il va se défaire de ses liens, et tu vas voir dans ses yeux la lueur d'espoir d'à chaque fois qu'il te voit –il t'aime, tu le sais, t'es névrosé, pas aveugle. Il va te sauter dans les bras, peut-être, et ça va calmer ta rage de frapper, ça va calmer ta névrose et peut-être même ton côte maniaque. Et puis vous allez vous embrasser. Et puis ça va être galère, après, toute cette merde administrative. Vous voulez l'adopter ? Non, je veux l'épouser. Mais ça ira, parce que vous serez ensemble.

Y a tout qui se barre en couilles et toi t'es là, comme un con, à regarder faire. Tu croyais que t'allais bouger, hein ? T'avais l'espoir, avoue-le. Ça fait trente piges que t'as pas bougé ton derche, et aujourd'hui c'est encore pareil. Il fait un temps de merde. Le temps est à chier, ouais, mais le peuple est en liesse. La radio vient de l'annoncer. _La menace représentée par les titans a été définitivement éradiquée_. Jolie façon de dire qu'Eren est mort, et que t'es inutile. C'est la guerre qui vous a réunis et en toute logique, la paix vous a séparés. Tu voudrais bien le revoir, dans une autre vie. Le plus vite possible.

FIN

Euh … à la base, je voulais écrire un truc joyeux. C'était un cours de SVT, je me faisais chier et donc voilà.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, tant que c'est constructif !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
